Los siete pasos para destruir a los merodeadores
by historiashot
Summary: La primera guerra magica se acerca, y Voldemort le encomendará a su mortifaga favorita una gran tarea: destruir a la Orden desde adentro, y evitar que aquel terrible bebé nazca, por lo cual Oriana deberá separar a los merodeadores y alejar a Lily Evans de James Potter, ¿podrá lograrlo?


Como todos sabrán, Chile ganó la copa america, y yo había apostado con mi amiga chilena, y como Argentina perdió, ahora tengo q cumplir con mi promesa. Asique aqui empiezo a hacerte tu fic hot con los merodeadores Oriana. Te quiero mucho!

* * *

.

.

Sus ojos oscuros observaban a los merodeadores con demasiado interés. A veces optaba por mirar a Sirius, que sin ninguna vergüenza le devolvía la mirada con esa sonrisa ladeada, otras veces observaba a Remus, quien por el contrario, se ponía morado como una manzana, era tan tímido que casi era ridículo, pero no podía evitar pensar que le gustaba lo débil, estaba segura que debía de ser virgen y eso le divertía. Después estaba James, no era tan guapo como Sirius claro, pero tenía algo que a Oriana le gustaba, James realmente era un desafío, ya que no tenía ojos para otra que no sea Lily, pero sabía que claramente eso iba a cambiar en unos días.

-A veces los miras tanto que llego a creer que realmente te gustan... -se quejó Lucius, haciendo que la chica rompiera la mirada con el más guapo de los merodeadores.

-¿Estás celoso Lucius? -preguntó casi en un ronroneo.

-¡No estoy celoso de esos... de esos cerdos...!

Oriana sonrió y se llevó un pedazo de pan a la boca.

-Sabes que el Señor me lo encomendó, sabes que no puedo decirle que no.

-Lo sé, pero pareciera que lo estás disfrutando... -dijo nervioso pasándose una mano por su cabello rubio.

-Es que lo estoy disfrutando, tener la oportunidad de hacerlos sufrir, de verlos peleados al fin... -susurró con una sonrisa maliciosa. Eso es lo que iba a hacer, cogérselos a todos, y hacer que todos se pelearan por ella, que la idiota de Lily Evans llorara como una estúpida cuando se enterara de que su James se acostó con una Slytherin. Era tan divertido que comenzó a reír.

-Estás loca -dijo Lucius con una sonrisa, claramente al chico le atraía la maldad de la bruja.

-¿Estás seguro de que Peter es de los nuestros? Míralo, no creo que se merezca estar del lado del Señor... -dijo Oriana con repugnancia mientras observaba como el chico comía como un cerdo.

-Es de los nuestros, será un cerdo pero piénsalo, nos conviene tener a alguien tan infiltrado en la Orden.

-Realmente nos conviene, no me imagino intentando conquistar a esa rata inmunda... -suspira.

-Ya es hora de ir a Pociones, es mejor que nos apresuremos.

-Apresúrate tú, yo luego te alcanzo -dijo ella con una sonrisa -, daré inicio al show.

Lucius se alejó refunfuñando, no quería cuestionar las órdenes de su amo pero sabía que no podría soportar ver a Oriana con esos.

La bruja esperó mientras todos los estudiantes salían del Gran Comedor, ya que sabía que los merodeadores siempre eran los últimos en salir.

Cuando fue el momento justo se levantó, y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, fingió tropezarse y se dejó caer al suelo chillando.

Como era de esperarse, los merodeadores rápidamente se acercaron al rescate.

Sirius fue el primero en llegar, se inclinó hacia ella, mientras Oriana se agarraba el pie.

-¿Estás bien? -preguntó tomando su pie y examinándolo. Oriana chilló como si aquel contacto la dañara.

-Seguramente se torció el tobillo Canuto -dijo James mirando a la chica a través de sus gafas, su mirada más de una vez se perdió en aquella falda corta.

-Debemos llevarla a la enfermería -dijo Remus preocupado.

-Yo la llevo -dijo Sirius y la tomó entre sus brazos. -Ustedes vayan a la clase, si los cuatro desaparecemos seguramente el profesor pensará mal de nosotros como siempre.

Antes de que sus amigos pudieran reclamarle algo, Sirius comenzó a caminar hacia la enfermería.

Oriana se apoyó en su pecho y le dio una sonrisa.

-Gracias -murmuró. Era la primera vez que Oriana podía apreciar esos ojos grises desde tan cerca. Supo que lo iba a disfrutar más de lo que había imaginado.

Entraron a la enfermería y Sirius la depositó en una de las camas.

-Me pregunto dónde estará Madam Pomfrey cuando se la necesita -se quejó el mago.

-Sirius... me duele mucho... -gimió.

Canuto la observó esos labios rosados, aquellas piernas largas... hace mucho que la había estado observando en el Gran Comedor y en las clases, siempre había tenido la necesidad de abrirle las piernas e internarse en su interior, y ahora que la tenía así en la cama...

-Sirius... -volvió a gemir, su nombre se escuchaba delicioso de sus labios.

Sacudió aquellos pensamientos de la cabeza cuando recordó que la chica estaba herida, se sintió mal por pensar en aquellas cosas mientras ella sufría del dolor.

-Bien... veamos... -murmuró tomando el pie de la chica, el cual comenzó a masajear suavemente.

Oriana estuvo a punto de sonreír maliciosa pero se aguantó, y en su lugar soltó un suspiro.

-¿Mejor? -susurró Sirius sin dejar de tocar su pie, vio como la chica cerraba los ojos un poco más relajada.

-Me gusta... -gimió.

Canuto se mordisqueó el labio, esa bruja lo estaba provocando más de lo debido, y cuando bajó la mirada y notó que podía ver sus braguitas negras desde allí, tuvo que concentrarse para que su _amigo_ no se endureciera como una roca. Pero toda la concentración se fue a la mierda, cuando el pie de Oriana accidentalmente tocó allí.

-¡Lo siento! -exclamó la chica apenada, aunque en realidad por dentro se moría de risa por la expresión del mago.

-Esta... está bien, no te preocupes... -dijo Sirius sintiendo su gran erección crecer contra sus pantalones.

Madam Pomfrey entró en ese instante, y Sirius tuvo una excusa para escapar dignamente.

-¿Está lastimada? -preguntó la enfermera acercándose.

-Estoy bien, solo fue un dolor de cabeza repentino -mintió la chica, y salió de la enfermería, alegre por haber tenido su primer contacto con el merodeador.

Iría lento, sería cuidadosa, Oriana sabía que si alguno de los merodeadores descubría su objetivo todo estaría perdido, y que el Señor Tenebroso la despojaría de su valiosa posición. Iba a destruir a los miembros de la Orden por dentro, iba a evitar que aquel niño naciera, iba a debilitar a sus enemigos hasta dejarlos de rodillas, hasta sacarles hasta la última gota de orgullo.

El Señor Tenebroso iba a ganar la guerra que se aproximaba, y Oriana quería ser su mayor punto de ayuda.


End file.
